


Beast

by gnashing_teeth



Category: The Grinning Man - Philips & Teitler/Grose & Morris & Philips & Teitler/Grose
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disfigurement, Embarrassment, F/M, Mouth Kink, im not sorry, yes i'm back at it again with the mouth stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnashing_teeth/pseuds/gnashing_teeth
Summary: It’s a ritual she has been experimenting with almost nightly. Once Grinpayne falls asleep, she carefully tugs off that bandage around his head and fiddles with his disfigurement.
Relationships: Grinpayne/Dea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beast

It’s the shivering that causes him to crawl from his top bunk down into Dea’s. The biting frost that blanketed each part of their lives never failed to reveal itself at the end of the year. He doesn’t want to admit it, but his trembling is more than the cold. An almost feral excitement, a raw and untamable emotion that makes each part of him quake. Would he find the answers he ached for here in the capital grounds? 

Dea never failed to feel warm, as if embers coursed through her veins. Her very essence was light and bright. An encompassing comfort that made you feel as if you were basking in the sun’s radiant heat. Her eager hands roamed his frame as he cuddled close to her, the light of the lantern flickering out and surrounding them in darkness. She combed through his wild tangle of curls, while he busied himself with the nightly ritual he was creating each time he came down into her bed. A soft kiss on her lips and another onto her forehead as Grinpayne settled in and drifted into dreams.

Unbeknownst to him, this was exactly what Dea waited for. Staving off her own sleepy lids until she felt his even breathing. Initially she was nervous, fingers trembling as she held her breath, steeling herself into unwrapping her partner’s bandage. Over the couple of weeks with this habit she grew confident in Grinpayne’s ability to keep asleep as she fumbled with the fabric coddled safely around his head. 

This was her own nightly ritual.

His steady snores remain constant as she traces her fingers along his lipless mouth. Her hand is a delicate brush, each sensation of flayed flesh painting his permanent expression in her mind. Around she goes, as if she is a traveler fixated on a star. She is too eager, clumsily coming back from a lap around his face, grazing against the sleekness of a tooth and her expression lights up in the dark. What a perfect sensation!

She was going to attempt it again until a simple miscalculation causes her to hover near his nose for a brief second, tickling him and having the man spring up in his sleep. 

“Dea...?” he mumbles.

Her familiar giggle vibrates next to him and he smiles, pulling her closer and exhaling a laugh.

“What're you doing?” he is groggy; perplexed. 

Dea stays silent, instead busying herself with the previous task. Again she is gentle, following the lines carved into him from one end to the other. The notions are of curiosity, not cruelty. A deep desire to commit this piece of him to memory. Almost a type of worship or devotion, each ministry is feather soft, never wanting to exasperate the constantly bleeding wound and cause discomfort.

The slow revolutions around him lull Grinpayne back down onto the pillow. Eyelids drowsily drooping back down in the hypnotic force of her handling. He feels the familiar sensation of basking in that awesome glow of tranquility she possessed. Oblivious of where her idle hands wished to go.

It’s the remembrance of the smooth enamel; the hardness of bone that gets her to curiously dip her finger into his mangled mouth. So many times she fumbled along the jagged edges of his face, only to overlook the equally sharp nest of teeth that made their home above that well cut jawline. Grinpayne bends like a bow, taut as the string, trying to shift away from her prying hands. Dea doesn’t let him escape so easily, her other hand passing against his flushing cheek as a way to placate him. Her thumb presses against a molar, she is careful at first before pressing harder until his fingers are gripped around her wrist and pulling her away. 

“D-Dea!” he tries to whimper out, her fingers are already snaking their way back in. 

“Hey, hey, hey….Shh, relax.” there is a soothing force in her voice, Grinpayne huffs out a mortified and shaky sigh; letting her persist. 

The heat from his sigh makes her own face feel warm, the cloud of breath kissing her skin. There is a smile of her own as she continues where she left off, pressing against his molar before moving onto his canine tooth. Gingerly pressing the pad of her finger against the point, she gasps right as Grinpayne sucks in a breath of his own.

“Grinpayne, they’re so sharp! Maybe you are a beast.” she laughs, feeling him squirm.

Satisfied for the night with trekking the terrain of his face, she grins in the dark deciding to release Grinpayne from her teasing. The pads of her fingers playfully pet his tongue; feeling his jaw quiver and hearing the hard swallow he makes as she pulls away. She adorns his torn cheek with one last cool caress from the back of her hand. From the endless well of her tender touch, her lips carefully skid across his features. The sensation of peach fuzz tickling her until finding their home on his jagged smile.


End file.
